


Souls Like The Sands Of Time

by nobu_akuma



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Episode 68, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for Episode 68 and on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: A telling of the life and love and love-life of Sammy Stevens.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Emily Potter & Sammy Stevens & Jack Wright, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter/Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright, Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Souls Like The Sands Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguonice/gifts).



> A bit of an early bday gift for the lovely pengu_on_ice! Honestly, it took three whole attempts to write this, which is pretty funny to me XD Anyway, sorry it's so short but I hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

Sammy met Jack when they were still in school, their soulmarks a flux of different ideas and identities that they were trying to cement. And really, the marks were more guidelines on who you'd mesh best with rather than demands.

And it was in this early stage of discovery that charming but closeted Sammy and boisterous but gentle Jack met and fell in love. They didn't know if they were soulmates. They didn't really care. They loved each other and wanted to be together and that was enough.

They didn't really notice their soulmarks stabilize, too caught up in making their lives together. It was a good while before they noticed, truly. But when they did, they found four icons laying upon their wrists. Two microphones, a reporter's journal and an open book. One microphone lit a deep blue and the journal was a ruby red, the other two a calm, flat silver.

They were a bit surprised by their marks. Not only had they apparently found one of their soulmates, but evidently two others existed. It opened the floor to a rather complex discussion on how they felt about polyamory and some research into various definitions of relationships. They agreed that if they happened upon their other soulmates, they'd make a concrete decision then.

And so, Sammy and Jack continued living their lives. They made strides in their careers and eventually got engaged. And then Jack got caught by an interesting case in a small town just as Sammy's contract was coming up for renewal. A few emails and discussions later and they'd made a decision. They would move to King Falls to follow Jack's lead.

***

King Falls quickly proved to be as unusual as Jack's preliminary research had said. Sammy really wished he hadn't had to have been on-call with the man who'd been abducted. They had a conversation about leaving but eventually cautiously agreed to stay.

Despite their wariness of the Rainbow Lights, Sammy found himself quickly befriending his co-host/producer, Ben. He was a bit awkward but charming and they bounced off of one another with a natural ease.

In Jack's investigations, he found the library becoming his second home. And the sweet and quick-witted librarian, Emily, quickly became his first friend from the town. Their love of literature and research had them bonded within a week.

So distracted by settling into their new lives and friendships, it was really no surprise that a month passed before either noticed the change to their marks. In fact, it was when the four had gathered for breakfast at Rose's together the first time that they discovered it.

Jack froze while Ben was mid-ramble, eyes on the other man's wrist. Where four icons - two microphones, an investigative journal and an open book - sat alight on Ben's skin. Jack looked at his own mark to see the usually silver microphone a vibrant gold and the book a brilliant emerald. He caught Sammy's eye and indicated to look at his own wrist.

Sammy's eyes widened and he glanced at the other two, only to receive a nod from Jack. When they got home, they discussed their options, and eventually settled on letting the others know but clearly stating that they didn't expect it to change their dynamic. And it didn't change their dynamic. Not for a while, anyway.

But somewhere between Emily being abducted by the Rainbow Lights and bringing her back, something shifted. And after trials and tribulations and elections, the four found themselves happily married, Mayor Ron officiating.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
